mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bellowfish
"Indigenous to the aquaslime pools of Ethereal Island, this blubberous beast always wants to be smack dab in the middle of the action. So that they never miss out on that action, Bellowfish cooperate to create each other's crystal-powered mechanized suits, which let them leave the water and join in the musical menagerie. That said, they're not particularly known for their punctuality; if there's a latecomer to a monster party, it's safe to assume a Bellowfish is the one who knocks." Description The Bellowfish has a large green head with blue fins on it. Its body is a large barrel with a glass center containing a green crystal that floats around while it moves its body. Its legs are green and human-like with webbed feet, and its arms are orange, mechanical, and make an accordion sound. Song The Bellowfish Monster's contribution to an Island's song is an accordion sound that is produced by moving its arms. Breeding The Bellowfish can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): *Reebro and Jeeode Earning Rate Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Ghazt.png|Ghazt|link=Ghazt|linktext=Ghazt Meldablend.png|Meldablend|link=Meldablend|linktext=Meldablend Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Zuffle Tree.png|Zuffle Tree|link=Zuffle Tree|linktext=Zuffle Tree Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Ghazt * Meldablend * Tree Hut * Zuffle Tree See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin * Its name is a reference to the bellows of an accordion, and fish, an underwater animal. ** It may also be a pun on Blowfish. ** It may also be named after the Crested bellowsfish Notes Bellowfish coming soon.png|Bellowfish coming soon Bellowfish available.png|Bellowfish came *The Bellowfish was added on April 24th, 2014. *The "latecomer" line in the monster's description may be a reference to the fact that it was one of the later two-element Ethereal monsters to be added. It was the sixth two-element Ethereal (after the Kazilleon, and before the Dragong), completing the set comprised of the first four Ethereal elements (Plasma, Shadow, Mech, and Crystal). Therefore, the Bellowfish could have been added before the Humbug and the Poison element were available, but it wasn't, and therefore it might be considered "late." Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Mech Category:Crystal Category:Ethereal Island